The Art of Perfection
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: Munkustrap and Alonzo slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my 8th Cats fanfic and 10th fanfic overall. This will be my second one that's only about Munk and Alonzo. I use to picture Munk and Zo being bestest friends forever from birth till death, so I'm gonna change it up a bit. I think I might make this kinkier than most of my fanfics. I love writing steamy stories, but sometimes for the fans I don't. But who knows?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Munkustrap wasn't always a perfectionist.<p>

It wasn't until he was ten that he became one. He didn't mind to get dirty or to have things unorderly, but then one day, his brother Macavity said, "No one will like you if you look like trash." Munk would think about that time, and realize his brother was being such a hypocrite, because Macavity was so unkempt. But Munk believed his brother, and he looked at himself in Tugger's mirror later. Tugger didn't look trashy and people liked him. He looked rugged, but not trashy. So Munk decided to comb his fur and bathe himself twice a day. He shined his collar and would rub up against flowers to make himself smell good.

It didn't stop there, though. Munk thought that his room looked trashy, too, and so he cleaned it and organized everything. He thought the Junkyard was a little messy, too, and spruced it up a lot, too. Then he thought his friends could use a good bath, but he knew it'd be awkward and rude if he said so. Munkustrap began to think that if he was incapable of doing something, it was "trashy" or "inferior." With some things, he was okay not knowing how to do, like he didn't care if he could swing his hips like Tugger's and he didn't care if he didn't know how to cook. No, he just wanted to seem strong in every way. So he studied up on everything that he could. He worked out, too, so he wasn't only strong mentally, but also physically. Then he socailized constantly, wanting to people to like him, because he liked it when people could come to him for things and depend on him.

Though there was one cat who didn't like Munkustrap. He had grown up on the streets for awhile, his father teaching him how to do bad things until he died. He came to the Junkyard, needing help, and needing love. He was taken in by Jelly and Asparagus, since they didn't have any kittens and couldn't. He had been around for a few years and it was as though he had always been there. Though something about Munkustrap made his toes curl and his eyes narrow. It was just the way he presented himself. Everyone liked him and they all looked up to him and he was just so perfect. To the black and white calico named Alonzo, he didn't like perfect.

Alonzo didn't like perfect people because his dad had always told him, "Perfect people don't want to help you. They just want to help themselves." Though Alonzo didn't know that Munkustrap was definitely not perfect. He didn't know that Munk thought about toms or that he was so extremely self-conscious and had a long list of phobias that applied to him. Alonzo had come to the Junkyard looking for a family, and Munkustrap didn't seem like family material to him. Everyone thought that they could go to Munkustrap for anything, but Alonzo only thought that Munk just _wanted to help himself._ And Alonzo didn't have someone to go to, someone who wasn't putting up a front. He just wanted a friend that was perfect _to him_. And a perfect person to him is a best friend that can be stupid and have flaws and be there for him, because like Munkustrap, he thought about toms, too, and was also extremely self-conscious, and had many phobias, too.

So these two cats, who were both so alike and so different, ended up being so blind to what was truly in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a prologue. I'll have more shortly out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Alonzo wasn't the type of person who would make a big scene. He usually stayed somewhere in the middle and only came forward when necessary. He was so tempted to embarrass Munk in front of everyone, but he wasn't that big a jerk. He didn't really plan on doing anything at first, but then he accidentally did do something to Munkustrap, something he really didn't regret.

He had been climbing through some junk piles, thinking about random stuff, like his father and the streets. He was being absent-minded, and so it wasn't a surprise that he lost his footing. He slipped and fell down the junk pile, landing right onto Munkustrap into the mud. He stood up and started to laugh when he saw Munkustrap, the perfect, clean cat, covered in mud. Though Alonzo didn't see that Munk was freaking out.

Munkustrap had developed a case of obsessive-compulsive disorder. He had been diagnosed a few months back and could hardly do anything when something was out of order. A lot of people had habits, but they didn't have OCD. The difference between habits and OCD's is that people can get by in life with habits, but with OCD's, it gets in the way of their life. Munkustrap hardly moved as he stood there, covered in mud, being completely out of order. He didn't look at Alonzo, being _ashamed_ that he was so dirty. He looked around quickly, afraid someone else might see him. He bolted through some junk piles, and ran to his den the back way, no one seeing him, even though it felt like everyone could. He ran into his room and cleaned himself to the point some of his fur was coming out.

"Munk!" screeched Tugger, seeing his brother and his fur falling out. He grabbed his brother's hands and pulled him onto his bed. "What're you doing? You're already clean, Munk. You don't have to bathe yourself anymore."

Munk looked down at himself, and didn't feel like cleaning himself, because for him to stop being obsessive, someone had to tell him. He sighed, licking his skin that was raw gently.

"What happened?" Tugger asked.

"I was covered in mud," Munk said.

"How'd that happen?"

"Alonzo knocked me into a mud puddle."

"What? That little dick."

"Tugger. It was an accident."

"Well did he say he was sorry?"

"No. He laughed."

"What a jerk!"

"Tugger, he doesn't know about my condition and I don't want him to. I don't want anyone to know."

Tugger sighed. "For being thirteen, you stress out too much, and it's not because of your condition sometimes. You need to get laid or something."

Munk smiled. "Tugger, you're only twelve. It's not like you get laid either."

"No, but at least I've kissed people before."

"Yeah, me, too, but that doesn't mean I liked it." Munk looked down, not wanting to tell his brother he had kissed a queen and didn't like it. He had never kissed a tom, but he knew he would like it.

"Well, that's just because you're picky."

Munk smiled and watched his brother leave the room. He walked down the hall to his other brother's room and knocked.

"What?" called Macavity.

"Can I come in?" Munk asked.

"Fine."

Munk entered and sat next to his brother on the bed. "Have you talked to Dad yet?"

"No," Macavity said.

"You'll have to tell him sometime."

"Why should I? Why can't I just leave?"

"Because we need you here."

"Nobody wants me here, Munk. They think I'm a freak just because I have problems."

"Everyone has problems. I have OCD. You hear voices."

"The shrink says I have dissociative-identity disorder, which is like multiple personality disorder, but everycase of DID has been proven wrong. I don't have more than one personality in me, I just battle with my mind. It's like there's someone else in there, but I'm still me."

"What do the voices say?"

"That nobody wants me and that I'm a disgrace."

"Well, I want you here and I don't think you're a disgrace."

Macavity didn't say anything, he only closed his eyes.

"Have you ever kissed a tom?" Munk asked.

"Yeah, like plenty of times. I was stupid because I lost my virginity so young."

"How old were you?"

"It was three years ago, when I was twelve, with some cat who was fifteen and not from the tribe."

"That's really young."

"Yeah, it was a mistake. He was kind of trashy. He gave me cat nip and would always pass out."

"I wonder if anyone else here is gay."

"I don't know, but I wish I weren't."

"Me, too, but we can't help it."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change that."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Munk left his brother's room and walked down to Tugger's. He wasn't in there, and it was getting late. He sighed and went out to look for him, looking at himself in the mirror before he left.

Alonzo had been walking back to his den when someone suddenly came up from behind and shoved him. He looked up to see a very mad Tugger. "What's your problem?" Alonzo asked, standing up. He was a few weeks older than Tugger, but it made Alonzo mad that Tugger was taller than him.

"Leave my brother alone," Tugger told him.

"I didn't do anything to your brother."

"That's a lie! You shoved him into the mud!"

"It's not like I meant to! I fell off a junk pile and fell onto him."

"You didn't even say you were sorry."

"So? Not everyone has to say they're sorry to the _perfect_ Munkustrap."

Tugger narrowed his eyes and shoved Alonzo again.

"Tugger!" shouted Munk coming forward. "Tugger, stop it. Just leave it alone."

Alonzo stood up and slapped Tugger right across the face.

"Alonzo!" shouted Munk, grabbing Alonzo's hands and shoving him against a junk pile, becoming defensive of his brother.

Alonzo looked at Munk, slightly scared and slightly bewildered. Then he smirked. "Wow, Munk. This doesn't seem like you, shoving a smaller, younger cat against a junk pile. What would your dad think?"

Munk froze, hearing his father yelling at him.

"I swear to Cat, Alonzo, I'll beat your freaking ass," said Tugger. "Come on, Munk." He grabbed his brother's hands gently and pulled him away. Munk was still stiff, freaking out. "It's fine, Munk, he's just antagonizing you. He doesn't know the truth and Dad wouldn't think any less of you."

Alonzo stared after the two brothers, confused at Munk's reaction, and shocked that he found himself liking the way Munk grabbed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New chapter :)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews and for those who've added it to your list. I'll have an update after I get off work, so around 3 or so. ^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

Alonzo didn't consider himself a bully. He was in that position where he didn't want to hurt Munk but at the same time, he did. It was confusing him. A part of him was intrigued by Munk, but the other part was still hostile to him. Whenever he was mean to Munk, no one else was around. Though when Alonzo was with some friends and they were talking about Munk, he listened in, finding himself interested what they were saying. When Alonzo was alone, he'd daydream, whether it be about Munk or something else, he was always in his most relaxed state.

He didn't necessarily enjoy being a jerk to Munk. Sometimes he did, but a lot of times he didn't. He mostly just liked to see Munk in a vulnerable state. Even as they grew older and more mature, Alonzo would still pick on Munk. He stopped shoving him into mud and doing childish things like that, but instead just antagonized Munk. Alonzo got a lot of hell from Tugger, but he was okay with that, because he actually admired Tugger more when he got defensive of his brother, because otherwise Tugger just looked like an idiot to Alonzo. Though once they became toms, Alonzo didn't exactly have any time to annoy Munk, since Munk became Jellicle Protector.

It was three weeks after Alonzo became a tom that him, Tugger, and Munk were called into Deuteronomy's den. Alonzo thought he was in trouble, and even though he was eighteen, he still felt like a kitten sitting in front of the Jellicle Leader.

"You three," began Old Deuteronomy. "Are the oldest of your generation. Macavity would've been here, too, if only he hadn't left." Munk and Tugger looked down, always upset at remembering how their brother disappeared, and had turned into someone to prevent from coming to the tribe. "There's a generations gap between the older cats, and then you, the younger ones. There's no one in between. Do you know why?"

"Because the tribe had just been formed and the older ones were the only ones that came to the tribe, and they had kittens around the same time," said Munk. "Jenny and Skimble and the others had all known each other and were looking for a place of refuge from the chaos outside. So, they came here and found you and Mom..."

Deuteronomy nodded. "Exactly. We don't want another lost generation, and we don't anyone to be hurt within this tribe. The older Jellicles are in their fifties now, and they don't have as much stamina as they use to. Gus can't be the Jellicle Protector anymore." Deuteronomy paused. "And that's why I'm making you the Jellicle Protector, Munkustrap."

Munk looked up to his father and smiled. "Really?"

Deuteronomy smiled and nodded. "And - so you won't be the only one, I'm making Alonzo your second in command."

"What?" shouted Tugger.

Deuteronomy looked at his youngest son, surprised. "I'm sorry, Tugger. I didn't think you'd want to have that position as second."

"No, believe me, I don't," Tugger said. "But surely you can do better than _Alonzo_? For one thing, he's a _jerk_ that only wants to do things for _himself_ and not to mention he's _arrogant_ and _mean_."

Alonzo looked down, truly hurt by Tugger's words. It never occured to Alonzo that Tugger really hated him. Alonzo just thought Tugger got annoyed of him, and he never really cared that much about what Tugger thought because he always thought Tugger was inferior to him, but sitting there and having him berate him and degrade him, he suddenly realized that Tugger was definitely not inferior to him. Then, to top it all off, Munk wasn't saying anything, and his silence only made Alonzo feel like Munk truly hated Alonzo, too.

"Tugger," said Deuteronomy. "What is the meaning of this? Even if these allegations against Alonzo are true, I figure that surely you of all people would accept Alonzo's flaws."

Tugger frowned, not appreciating what his dad was rubbing in his face. "But-"

"But nothing," said Munk to Tugger. "It'll be fine. We can deal with the things that bother us."

Alonzo frowned more, knowing that the "things that bother" them was him.

"Well then, it's settled. Report here at six tomorrow, Alonzo and Munkustrap, and I'll give you your orders."

The three stood up and Alonzo walked out ahead of them, running to his new den that he got for himself two weeks ago. He sat down on his bed, feeling like crap. Tugger's words burned in his ears. _Jerk. Wants to do things for himself. Arrogant. Mean._ I'm not that much of a jerk, am I? he asked himself. And I definitely don't want to do things for myself - do I? Arrogant? Well...Tugger is arrogant, too! And I'm not mean! Alonzo fell back onto his bed, disappointed in himself. What am I suppose to do? I wasn't born a Jellicle. I'm an outsider. I have to do things in order to get by in this tribe. I'm just defensive.

"Alonzo?"

Alonzo sat up to see Jemima peaking into the room. "Hey Jemi," he sighed, sitting up.

She entered and sat on the floor in front of him. Even though Jemima was Grizabella's youngest, Alonzo always pictured her as a younger sister. She already had two older siblings, Demeter and Plato, but Jemima went to Alonzo for guidance.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I saw Pouncival this morning..."

Alonzo smirked. Jemima had a big crush on Pouncival, and she always came to Alonzo when she needed advice.

"And he was talking to Electra and Ettcy." Jemima looked up at him with her big eyes that looked so sad.

"Oh, don't worry," he said taking her into his arms. "He can talk to other girls, Jemi. He definitely likes you anyway, and so there's no need to worry."

She sighed. "How can I get him to notice me, though?"

"He already does notice you. You just have to talk to him."

"What do I say?"

"Whatever you want to say."

Munkustrap had been on his way to talk to Alonzo when he saw Jemima enter his den. He overheard them talking, and he smirked. Maybe Alonzo isn't so bad afterall, Munk thought, admiring that Alonzo could help someone. Once Jemima left, a smile on her face, Munk entered.

Alonzo looked at him, not wanting to see him at all. "What?" he asked.

"I know you don't like me, Alonzo, but tomorrow, our differences need to be set aside for the sake of the tribe," Munk said.

"You think I don't know that? You're a real piece of work, you know that Munk?" Alonzo was getting too defensive, and he knew it, but couldn't stop himself. "I mean, you think I'm a jerk, but you're the jerk!"

"Alonzo," said Munk. Normally, Munk would freeze up at being called a jerk, but for some reason, with Alonzo, he could handle him pointing out his flaws. "That's unnecessary."

"Unnecessary? Was it necessary for Tugger to call me a jerk and arrogant and mean all in front of your dad? I'm guessing so considereing you didn't say anything and goddam Munk! Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Munk asked.

"Like you're better than me! We all know you're better than me so you can just stop reminding me!"

"Who says I'm better than you?"

"Everyone! They say you're perfect and so much better than everyone, even better than your dad!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true and you know it's true. You just know that if you admit that you're better than anyone then everyone will be able to see the real jerk you are!"

Munk sighed, actually disappointed in Alonzo. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then he walked out, leaving Alonzo to feel like shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you feel bad?"

"Kind of..."

"Well you'll probably feel better after apologizing."

"But why should I have to?"

"But why _not_?"

Alonzo looked at Tumblebrutus, who was like his brother practically. Even though Alonzo was older, Tumbles still acted older, just because Tumbles just understood things easily. "I don't like him, Tumbles," said Alonzo.

"Something tells me a part of you does, and so you're angry because of that, and so you're meaner to him."

"But he's just too perfect, Tumbles."

Tumbles smiled sympathetically at him. "And you want to be perfect."

"What?" Alonzo asked, baffled. "Hell no! I don't wanna be perfect. I hate perfect people."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you just might want to be perfect like Munk, so that way you can feel accepted here?"

Alonzo looked down. "Maybe..."

"Lonz, you were new here, but you weren't the only one. Admetus, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Cass, Cori, Tanti. They were new here, too, at one point."

"Admetus and Cass were born here but their mom just died in child birth. So they were never new. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer don't care and then Cori and Tanti were accepted the day everyone knew they were psychics. They could help everyone, so of course they were taken in nicely."

"And you weren't?"

"No!"

"You mean Jelly and Asparagus weren't glad to take you in?"

"Well, of course they were. I mean, I really feel like their kit and all, but I can still remember my dad and so that just makes me realize how much I'm not their kit. It's confusing Tumbles."

"You just need to stop thinking about being accepted and accept how things are, because then maybe you'll realize that you're really part of the tribe." He hugged Alonzo and walked out of his den.

Alonzo sighed and stood up, deciding it was time to go meet up with Munk and Deuteronomy. He wasn't in the mood to mess around with Munk so he just sat silently. He listened absent-mindedly to what Deuteronomy had to say as Munk listened intently, not wanting to screw anything up.

"And so, as the other toms grow older, they'll eventually be able to help you as well," he said. "We don't necessarily have any known threats against us right now, but there can always be one that is unknown."

"Threats from where?" Alonzo asked.

"Other tribes who might want our territory, or traveling cats that steal."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"For today, keep watch together in the back of the Junkyard."

"What about the front?" Munk asked.

"If something goes wrong, it'll be easy to know from the front. If something happens in the back, then it'll be harder to know, which is why the two of you are going, so one can get help."

"Alright. Let's go."

So, Alonzo sat next to Munk in the back of the Junkyard on a junk pile, not happy. Nothing was going to happen. It was far too hot and there were too many people out on the the outside of the Junkyard. Alonzo looked at the people below him, having fun. Not many people ever wandered about the back of the Junkyard because it was the dock to a river, and many people could accidentally slip. He frowned when he saw a father and son, enjoying life together. He missed his father. His father had been tall and sleek, pure white but one of the toughest cats that ever lived.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Alonzo asked Munk.

"Of course I do," Munk said nonchalantly.

Alonzo rolled his eyes. "You're too..."

"Familial?"

Alonzo frowned. "Yeah. When did you ever have the chance to learn to fight."

"Macavity and I use to wrestle. I'm a perfectionist, too, so I tried to learn everything I could."

Alonzo snorted. "Figures."

Munkustrap looked at Alonzo. "What figures? That I'm a perfectionist?"

Alonzo looked down, wishing he didn't say anything.

"It's not like I always wanted to be one. I just can't help it. I really wish I weren't."

"You wish you weren't perfect?"

Munk smirked. "I wish I weren't a perfectionist. I'm not perfect Alonzo."

Alonzo rolled his eyes again. "How exactly? Everyone always says you're perfect."

"Not Tugger or my father. They think I'm perfect the way I am, but that's because they know my flaws."

"And what exactly are you're flaws?"

"I'm OCD."

Alonzo raised a brow. "What's that?"

"It's obsessive-compulsive disorder." Munk sighed and faced Alonzo. "I was told that in order for people to like me, I had to be perfect. So I tried to be perfect and it completely consumed me. When something isn't right, I freeze. I feel so ashamed because I'm not perfect, but deep down I don't want to be perfect, and I'm glad I'm not. Though it's just all this mental stuff. I'm too obsessive and anxious."

Alonzo sat up, moving slightly closer to Munk. With what Munk just said, Alonzo suddenly wanted to laugh. He's so...imperfectly perfect. Alonzo was getting that sinking feeling, the one you get when you have a crush, and he wasn't sure what to think about it. "What other flaws do you have?" he asked.

"Well, I'm controlling. I lie occasionally."

"When?"

"I give fake, courteous laughs all the time."

Alonzo laughed (actually, he giggled, but he wouldn't admit it) and moved a little bit closer to him.

"I can be so oblivious to things."

"Like what?"

Munk looked at Alonzo. "Well, with you for one thing."

"Me?" Alonzo asked, confused.

"Yeah. I was never sure why you didn't like me, but I think I know. I use to think you were selfish, but you're actuall a good cat, and you do have feelings. When Tugger was saying all that stuff about you yesterday I saw your face and I felt really bad because he really hurt you, and I didn't say anything. Then I heard you talking with Jemima and you're much better at giving advice then me. So, I suppose I shouldn't judge you, but instead get to know you."

Alonzo tried his hardest not to blush. I wouldn't mind if you got to know me... "Why do you think I never liked you?"

Munk smirked and looked at the horizon. "I shouldn't say."

Alonzo smiled. "Tell me."

"Well, it's a classic case that's been seen all throughout history. When one cat is a bully to the other it's because they generally like you."

"You're saying I'm gay and have a crush on you?"

Munk shrugged.

"Well...close, but no cigar. I never liked perfect people, so that's why I didn't like you. Besides, I like my toms imperfectly perfect, so now I guess you're right."

The two sat next to each other, smirks on their faces, looking out over the horizon.

"Well, too bad, cause I don't like you," Munk said.

"What?"

Munk smiled. "I'm kidding. You're...okay."

"Well...you suck at everything in life."

Munk laughed. "For once, I'm okay with that."

"Have I cured you of your OCD?"

"No, but I think I know a way you can."

"How?"

Munk smiled. The two leaned in, set aside their differences, and embraced in a kiss, a kiss that was so _perfect._


End file.
